Save Me From This Nightmare
by XYorikoTheCatMaidXNya
Summary: N.Italy and England Wake up in a mysterious room away from everyone.Were The Fake one's of England and N.Italy are running around confusing the hell out of people to find out there Fake. What will Germany and France add a little bit of S.Italy Do for there missing Friends? FRUK and Gerita and Brotherly Love! Warnings!: A bit of Gore,Violence,blood and Romano's Mouth! !T Waring!
1. Were are we?

**A/N:**** Hello! Okay I was listening to ****Yami no Baroque from mermaid melody and reading some 2p! Hetalia which made me think of this! My first Hetalia Story! I'm putting parings in. They are…. FRUK, and Gerita and a litte brotherly love :3 I don't own Hetalia! Enjoy!**

**N,Italy's POV**

As soon as I woke up I heard a groan next to me to see England? Shift in his sleep. I was pretty sure that I was having a siesta on Germany's sofa. I let out a little groan as well, my vision was burly so I blink and I could see clearly. I decided to try and see if it was England next to me by shaking his shoulder. "England, if that's you…Wake up" I whisper just in case of anything being in the room with us.

His Eye lids flutter as he groaned again and sat up rubbing his eyes "Where I'm I?" He said, His voice full off Sleepiness as he turned to look at me but I shouted "I swear it wasn't me this time!" all he did was give me a puzzled look.

"Well if it wasn't you the who was it?" he said as I shrugged at his answer. "Oh, Look who Woke up!" we heard as we turned to look at were it came from. But instead we caught Purple-pink eyes and Blue Eyes smiling insanely at us.

"Who are you?" We answered.

**A/N:**** I'm sorry that it was short. the next will be longer I swear. Should I continue this? If you review please be nice.**


	2. Who do you think you are?

**A/N:**** the second chapter of save me from this nightmare! I'm using the 2p! Names I know..I own nothing! Enjoy!**

**England's POV**

I heard faint shuffling then a faint muffing voice "Hey England if that is you…Wake up" and it shook my shoulder. My Eye lids flutter as I groaned again and sat up rubbing my eyes "Where I'm I?" I said my own voice full off Sleepiness as I turned to see a faint blur of Italy "It wasn't me this time!" He shouted or whiled. So I gave him a puzzled look.

"Well if it wasn't you then who was it?" I said as he shrugged at my answer. "Oh, Look who Woke up!" we heard as we turned to look at were it came from. But instead we caught Purple-pink eyes and Blue Eyes smiling insanely at us. "Who are you?" We answered. "Us?" One of them said as they moved closer "Were going to be your worse night mare" the other said. "Show your self, Now!" I said as they looked at each other and moved forward.

"Better?" The one that looked like Italy said. I mean he really did look like him, but his hair was darker and he's clothes were orange and he had purple eyes and a hat, But no the less he carried a Knife with him.

I turned the one who look like me but he had very pale blonde hair, Freckles, Blue eyes and a pink sweater with a blue bowtie, cream colored pants and brown shoes, And is covered in Blood. "Do I really look this good?" The other side of Me said smiling insanely.

"I don't like this…I-I want D-Dotisu! or My B-Brother!" I heard Italy cry. "Feliciano is it?" I asked as he nodded his hazel eyes full of tears.

"Well Man up, It's Not like they can pull of being us" I said patting his shoulder.

"Oh but we can" The Evil Italy answered "Would you do the favor?" he asked Evil Me as he nodded and pulled out a white star wand. (A/N:Hey I'm trying to give them something similar here) as swished it making them turn into us.

"See Weak and wimpy" the evil Italy sounding and looking just like Italy said "And Bossy and Too above himself" the evil me replied as well. "You Evil little Brats! You will never get away with it!" I sneered at them as they burst out laughing. "Just watch us" Evil Italy said Walking out with Evil Me and locking the door.

"You don't think that there going to harm anyone…do you?" Feliciano shakily asked. "I don't know" I replied. _**'Please be safe Francis'**_

**Evil Italy's POV**

"Are you sure were going to pull it off Lucio?" Oliver asked me in that annoying British accent "Just Shut up and Act like them" I snapped.

As soon as we got to the Conference room we pushed open the door. "Were sorry that we were late!" I said in that Irritating sugar sweet voice.

"It's Okay Italia just sit down" Germany said as I walked to the Real Feliciano's Seat as I saw Oliver take his seat next to France. "Frog" He Greeted "England how you Wound me" he Replied mocking fake hurt.

'_**I think I'll enjoy this as much as I can' **_I thought. Not Knowing that Romano was getting suspicious.


End file.
